Life as The Olivers'
by LittleMissVictorious
Summary: After getting married and starting a family, it's been a bumpy road for Beck and Cat Oliver, but with the love they hold for each other and their family, life if the Oliver household, couldn't be more interesting! BeckXCat, 20 years on! *CO-WRITTEN; LittleMissVictorious and Hi' I am Human!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the start of a story Hi' I am human wrote. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Rivour's POV

"Is everyone ready?" My dad asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah!" I shouted grabbing my suitcases and going down the stairs.

I put my suitcases in the boot and sat down in the back of the car, my brother Aiden, who is 9, sat down next to me.

We were on our way to a vacation in Florida. We were meeting up with my mom and dad's friends. There kids will be there too. Unfortunaly.

My mom, dad, my sister Hailey and my brother Harley finally got into the car. Everyone was really tired because it was 7 a.m.

"Does everyone have everything?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," my siblings and I replied.

"I've forgot Pinkie!" Hailey screamed once we were barely out of the drive way. Hailey, who was only 3, brings her Teddy "Pinkie" everywhere.

"Hailey!" Aiden groans. "Now we have to go back and get it.""I'll go get it," Harley offers. My dad nods and Harley gets out of the car. Harley is my 14 year old brother. He always looks out for Hailey.

A few minutes later Harley returns with Pinkie and we actually left this time.

Half an hour later, we arrived at the airport. It was 10 a.m by the time we boarded the plane.

I sat down with Aiden. Hailey sat with Harley and Mom and Dad sat together.

"Are we there yet?" Aiden asks about 20 minutes later. I'm texting my boyfriend Jaden. The worst thing about going on this vacation is not being able to see him. I wanted to stay home with him but my dad wouldn't let me. My dad doesn't really like Jaden. He says that there's too big an age gap. That's not true though. He's 18 and I'm 16.

* * *

I woke up and looked around. Where was I? Oh yeah I was on a plane, I must of fallen asleep.

"Aiden!" I said. "Aiden wake up," I pushed him off me.

"What?" he mumbled. "You fell asleep on top of me," I told him.

"So?" he yawned.

"I was uncomfortable," I said.

"Then why didn't you just push me off?" he asked. I just shrugged.

"What did I say about no fighting on vacation?" my Dad asked.

Aiden and I shut up.

"Yeah, because the four of us never fight," Harley said sarcastically.

Aiden and I laughed while my dad shook his head.

The plane finally landed at 3p.m. Well it was actually 12:30 here in Florida.

We got off the plane, collected out luggage, got on the bus to our hotel where my Mom and Dad's friends were waiting for us.

"Jade, Tori," mom exclaimed running up and giving two women a huge hug. One had Black hair and looked around 7 months pregnant. The other had brown hair and tanned skin.

My dad was talking to two men, one had black skin and dreads, the other had an afro and glasses.

My siblings and I looked around.

There were five other kids standing with their parents. None of them looked older than me, none were younger than Hailey.

"Hi, I'm Liliana!" smiled a girl who looked a little younger than me. She was dressed from head to toe in pink. "I love you hair, I want to die mine blond." she said touching my bright red hair.

"Thanks! I'm Rivour! This is Harley, Aiden and Hailey," I said pointing to my brothers and sisters.

"Hi, Liliana!" Hailey beamed from next to Harley. "Hi Hailey!" Liliana said picking her up. When you thought about it, Hailey and Liliana were quiet alike. They were both total girly-girls.

"So who are your family?" I asked her.

"Noah and Ava, they're twin demons," she said pointing to two kids sitting on suitcases playing with game consoles. "And my parents are Tori and Robbie." She pointed to the guy with the afro and the woman who wasn't pregnant.

Harley and I walked over to the other two boys. One looked about Harley's age and one looked about 3 years younger.

"Hi!" I said breaking up whatever argument they were having. "I'm Rivour."

"I'm Archie," the older one said. I noticed that he was holding scissors. That's not weird….

"I'm Logan," the younger one said. At least he wasn't holding any scissors.

"I'm Harley." My brother introduced himself and the three of them started talking.

I walked over to my mom. "Can we go inside the hotel yet?" I asked her.

"This is my eldest daughter Rivour," my mom said to her friends. "We'll be going inside soon, we just need to sort out who's going sharing a room with who.

"What? We have to share rooms?" said Aiden who was now next to me.

"Is that a problem?" my mom asked him.

"Yeah. Everyone here are freaks!" he replied before storming off.

Everyone sat down on their suitcase and our parents told us who is sharing with who.

"Okay. Noah and Ava, will share, Aiden and Logan will share, Harley and Archie will share and Liliana and Rivour will share," my mom announced. It wouldn't be too bad sharing with River. But I did feel sorry for Harley, he might get stabbed in his sleep!"Hailey, you will sleep with mommy and daddy, but your room mate will also be your buddy for when we go out!" My mom said.

I heard a few groans and giggles. "Yay! Buddies!" Harley exclaimed sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"They Hailey, you'll join in with either Liliana and Rivour or Harley and Archie.""And remember no fighting and have fun!" My mom said.

This was going to be a long vacation!

* * *

Hi' I am human: Hi guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story and this is the amazing work of LittleMissVictorious! Everyone applause her!

I'm really ill so review to make me feel better and my fantastic co-writer happy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry everyone! But; to clear up any confusion; here are the names of whose kids are who!

Lilliana, Ava and Noah are Tori and Robbie's children! Lilliana is 15 and Ava and Noah are twin 8 year olds!

Archie and Logan are Jade and Andre's kids! Archie is 15 and Logan is 11.

Rivour, Harley, Aiden and Hailey are Beck and Cat's kids! Rivour is 16, Harley is 14, Aiden is 9 and Hailey is 3!

Harley and Archie are sharing a room. Lilliana and Rivour sharing a room. Aiden and Logan sharing a room. Ava and Noah are sharing a room.

* * *

Beck's P.O.V.

I don't think I can stand much more teenage sarcasm! I knew I could get annoying when I was 14, but if I was anything like Harley was then, JEEZ! Sorry mom and dad.

"Daddy, why couldn't I bring cupcake?" Hailey asks me. Oh babygirl.

"Because this is a no animal hotel sweetheart, and other people are staying here" Let her down nicely Beck, I'm getting a hang off this, finally.

"B-B-But we brought Aiden!" Priceless, you gotta love kids.

Rivour is making her way over to me with a confused look on her face, as usual.

"Hey dad, what time are we going out tomorrow, it's like 8pm now, so I need to know whether to have a shower now, or tomorrow morning?"

"Rivour, I think it's going to be about 10 we go out, so-"

She cut me off.

"I need a shower now then, OK, do you have the shower gel?"

"Baby, we're not even out of the airport yet, can you wait until we get back to the hotel?" Girls.

"I WON'T SURVIVE WITHOUT FINDING OUT DAD! CAN I CHECK?!" She screams at me. R-E-S-P-E-C-T, thanks Aretha.

"No sweetheart, they're in baggage right now! So, go see Aiden or something!" I yell-whisper.

"Jesus dad, keep your hair on"

"Beckett Oliver, did you just yell at our daughter?" Cat has this theory about disciplining our children. She doesn't do it, I discipline them and

then she shouts at me.

Life in our house is SO fun.

Sarcasm.

"Kids, the cabs are here!" After an excruciating 2 hour wait, the cabs FINALLY turn up. We had to order 3, for obvious reasons.

We all pile in our various cabs. We go by families, so we don't get confused.

I don't what we could get confused about, but apparently plenty of things.

"Hey dad? Can we play eye spy?" Aiden asks me. Can't wait to hear everyone else's answer.

"Urm, OK" I'm the parent! I will hold down the temporary cab fort, fore I am THE FATHER. It's not scary unless you say it in a deep accent and all ominous like.

"I'll go first, since it was my idea" That's my son, fair and impartial.

"Who says you get to go first?" That's my other son, the diplomat.

"I did, it's not like you get a say" Good reasoning Aiden, we can make a politician out of you yet.

"That's crap" I take the diplomatic thing back.

"Is not, you **!" Stifling laughter right now.

"Aiden Tyler Oliver, I do not ever want to hear you use that language again, do you understand?" Cat can be firm sometimes.

He just sits there, nodding solemnly, like a sad puppy.

"Hey Aiden, want to see my new trick?" Good 'ole Harley, cheering up his brother! Now Aiden is nodding eagerly.

Harley does a bunch of fancy hand movements and recoils his hand high in the air, Aiden is watching in awe and...

SMACK!

...Right in Aiden's private parts. Harley is evil but ingenious. He'll be a good politician one day, maybe.

"OW, JESUS CHRIST HARLEY!"

"Don't use Jesus' name in vain, young man!"

"But mom-"

"No buts!"

Oh, I love Cat.

"How's it hanging Aiden?" Rivour asks, wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"It's not! It's all up inside me! Urgh, I think I have a ** now!" The laughter starts all over again, even the cab driver is laughing, and Cat.

And me, now I come to think of it.

"Aiden, you barely know what ** is!" Harley quips, now fully recovered.

"What is a **?" Oh Hailey baby, you're so innocent, and you will stay that way forever.

"Well Hailey a ** is-" Harley begins, I'm going to have to intervene on this occasion.

"Something you don't have to worry about, OK honey. She will stay a baby forever, is that clear?" I'm getting authoritive now.

"No, dad she'll get a boyfriend someday, and maybe she will keep her legs closed for a while unlike Rivour but-" Say what?

"Rivour Grace Oliver, are you a virgin?" Cat is very ** right now.

Harley is having a full blown laughing fit, Rivour doesn't know whether to kill Harley or be scared of Cat, Aiden is asking the cab driver about

how much his job pays –Hell no is he doing that for a living- and Hailey is playing 'pinkie' and asking it if knows where a ** is.

"Rivour, a-a-a virgin?! Good one mom!" Not gonna lie, I think this boy is next in Cat's firing line.

"Y-y-yes?" It comes out as more of an answer then a question.

Aiden however is practically ready to get a CV together,

"And can I live in the back of these?"

"No Aiden, you cannot!" I need to take a stand, now.

"Why couldn't he?" Nice one Beck, ** off the cab driver.

"Because, it's not a respectable thing to do" Situation neutralised.

"I live in the back of this cab, am I not respectable?" Oh crap.

"Well, y-y-you are, but I just think it's cheap?" Verbal diarrhoea much.

"-AND THAT IS WHY RIVOUR OLIVER, YOU WILL NOT BE SLEEPING ROUND HIS AGAIN!" Cat just gave Rivour the old 'third degree' on teenage pregnancy.

"So you think I'm cheap and non-respectable?" Don't correct him Beck Oliver, DO NOT CORRECT HIM! He is 200lb's heavier then you, HE WILL KILL YOU!

"It's urm, it's UN-respectable, sir. But, no I don't think that. But, I have bigger plans for my son" Good one Beckett. Tell my family I love them, please.

"Oh, well. Give me a fifty dollar tip, and we'll be even" Meh.

"OK, done!" SITUATION RE-NEUTRALISED!

The only problem; I have a funny feeling there will be much more of this sort of thing on this vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's POV

When we finally arrived at the hotel last night we found out that there was a mix up with the rooms and we ended up on the 10th floor. Not good when you have a three year old. We went to our hotel rooms we decided to go to bed straight away, because we were all so tired.

"MOMMY!" That is what I woke up to the next morning. I opened my eyes to find Hailey running frantically around the room.

"What's the matter." Hailey ran out onto the balcony. Hey! I thought I locked that!"Pinkie is gone!" Hailey sobbed."Where is she gone," I sighed.

"S-she is in the p-pool," she finally managed to get out.

"What? How!" I asked confusedly.

"I threw her down there!" Of course she did.

"Don't panic sweetie, we can get her." Beck, who was now beside us, reassured Hailey.

"Can we g-get her now?" Hailey asked.

"Well it's six thirty in the morning now…" Beck said.

"I WANT PINKIE NOW," Hailey demanded, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Two sleepy boys appeared at the door. "Hailey just threw pinkie down 10 floors and into the swimming pool," I exclaimed.

"What did she do that for?" Harley asked. Beck shrugged.

"It sounded like someone was being murdered," Archie said and took another sip of his coffee. Who drinks coffee at 6:30 in the morning? He is definatley Jade's son!

"I want Pinkie!" Hailey sobbed pulling at the leg of my pants. I picked her up and walked towards the elevator. Beck, Harley and Archie followed me.

"What happened? I heard screaming!" Tori said running out of the room her and Robbie shared. "It's okay, Hailey just decided to fling Pinkie off the balcony," Harley said rolling his eyes.

"Aiden made me!" Hailey exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" Aiden said running out of his room. Oh so he was eavesdropping.

"Aiden, why did you tell your sister to throw Pinkie off the balcony?" Beck asked in a shout-y sort of way.

"Beck what did I say about shouting at out kids?" I said.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Aiden shouted.

"Yeah you did." Ava and Noah came running out. "You told her to throw her teddy off the balcony or else you would push her off it."

"I know nothing about anything," Logan said walking out looking more interested in his iPod than what was going on.

"Aiden Tyler Oliver, you are grounded when we get home." Beck said, and for once I agreed with him.

We all piled into the elevator and went to the ground floor. We walked out the front door and towards the pool. We must of looked very weird. 11 of us walking out to the pool, in our pjs, at 6:30 in the morning!

Fortunately, when we got to the pools, we could see Pinkie at the bottom of the kiddie pool!Harley, being the good big brother, went into the kiddie pool and got Pinkie for Hailey, who held on to Pinkie like her life depended on it.

Ava and Noah, looked at each other, nodded and walked closer to the pool.

"NO!" Tori shouted before Noah and Ava jumped into the pool. Oh well.

"Well since I'm already grounded, I've got noting to loose." Aiden said grinning before jumping into the pool. Okay, I could sort of see that coming…..

I looked up to see two laughing teenage girls before they disappeared. Minuets later River and Liliana were standing by the pool. André and Jade were with them.

"What's going on?" They asked.

"We've already answered that question about 5 times this morning, so lets just blame everything on Aiden because it was his fault," Harley said. He did have a point.

"Hey Mom!" Archie, who was now also in the pool said.

I checked to make sure Hailey was okay, but heard a huge splash and turned around to see that all of the kids were now in the pool.

"I've always wanted to do this," Tori said jumping into the pool. André laughed and copied her and before long, everyone else was in the pool.

"Well looks like just us three, You, Me and Pinkie!" I said to Hailey. Well if you can beat them, join them! I sat down and slid into the pool with Hailey still in my arms.

So it wasn't even 7 a.m. and everyone was in the pool in their pyjamas. Let's just pray that mornings for the next too weeks were going to be somewhere near normal. I really didn't think that that was likely!

The rest of the day was spent being lazy on the beach, which everyone seemed to enjoy. Hailey did have 7 ice lollies. She kept whining when she didn't get one so we gave them to her to keep her quiet.

Everyone seems to be getting on pretty well. That's good because we have plenty of day trips planned.

There was a tourist guide/book in the hotel so that night we planned to go to Discovery Cove (Amusement/wildlife park) Marlins Ballpark, Sea World Orlando & Aquatic (Water parks) and go horse back riding in the Breeze Horse Back Ranch in Tampa. (The other stuff is in Miami/Orlando)

Most of the days would be spent by the pool or on the beach but, what the kids don't know is that we're also going to Disney Land for three days. The older kids might get a bit bored because It's mainly for the younger ones.

We finally went to bed that night when it was gone midnight. We made sure all of the kids were okay, but they were all asleep.

Everything seemed peaceful for once then!

**A/N: Hi' I am Human and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! We appreciate it!  
**


End file.
